


How She Loves Him

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Of Ardour and Adoration [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl





	How She Loves Him

She loved how often she would catch him looking at her. It started in Haven, she would be talking to Cassandra or gathering materials near the frozen waters and she would suddenly feel eyes on her, she would look up and see him watching her, almost unconsciously, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. She would straighten up and wave in greeting and he would blush before waving back. He blushed a lot around her, mostly when she would tease him like the time she asked about any celibacy vows he may have taken (and she was forced to admit, was relieved to find he had not). She had never had that effect on anyone before, in her clan she had the occasional flirtation, the occasional kisses and embrace but everyone knew each other so well that it was difficult to take the idea of relationship seriously, at least for her it was.  
She lived for the moments when he became more confident around her, when she felt like he was FINALLY beginning to relax with her. She felt the tips of her ears reddening as she remembered their first kiss on the battlements. Leliana's scout (Tim? Jim?) catching them like they were a pair of hormonal teenagers and Cullen growling at the poor man to leave at once. She felt sorry for the boy but she had to admit, seeing her lion so in command and strong made a her feel warm all over. She tempered her reaction, thinking that Cullen would perhaps feel the moment was over, that he might go back to being tentative with her when he suddenly pulled her close and kissed her. Gently but firmly, his stubble against her skin, lips parting just slightly, his strong hands around her waist. Inside she cursed his armour preventing her from hearing his heart beat. She wanted to know if it was racing as fast as hers was.


End file.
